Hot or Not?
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Flynn argues with himself the whole movie about whether or not he really likes Rapunzel. Well in my mind anyway. Please R&R! I suck at Summaries.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flynn Rider no matter how much I wish I did and I don't own Rapunzel or anything Tangled related even remotely. So there you have it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As she stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight that gleamed off her golden hair, Flynn felt himself go speechless. This girl was very attractive. Although it was a little creepy to be wrapped up in her hair.<p>

"Who are you and how did you find me?" he heard her repeat menacingly and he cleared his throat and his thoughts.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you. But may I just say...Hi." He said, smiling and trying to charm the frying pan out of her hands and her hair off of him.

She went back to menacing as she asked, "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" brandishing her frying pan at him.

He tried to explain to her that he wanted nothing more than to be on his way with his satchel when he suddenly looked around and realized he didn't know where his satchel was.

"Oh, oh no. Where is my satchel?" He asked, panicking.

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

He looked around, unimpressed and said, "it's in that pot, isn't it."

Suddenly he was seeing spots and there was a loud clanging sound and a large goose egg pulsing on the side of his head.

When he woke up again, Flynn was creeped out again, they started discussing her hair and he explained his situation quickly. "Look I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" He said exasperated. Her naivete seemed a little endearing, but he pushed that thought aside.

She climbed up on the mantel piece and explained her deal but he told her in no uncertain terms that he couldn't take her to see the lanterns.

She jumped down from the mantel and started speaking again, walking towards him almost seductively. "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will, fate, destiny-"

"A horse." He supplied, sarcastically.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." She said. Yep definitely naive. _But Naive looks good on her_, said a voice in the back of his mind. Eugene's voice, he called it. His conscience and all-around-good-guy voice.

"A horrible decision really." He told her, trying to appear bored.

"But trust me when I tell you this, you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick."

She was walking towards him, pulling her hair taught as she stared him down.

"But without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

She pulled on her hair and the chair began to fall forward, and in that moment, with her green eyes staring into his own brown eyes, Flynn Rider had a thought.

_That was sort of...hot. She's in control, she not altogether unattractive. Her name might not be so common, but then again, my REAL name isn't the sexiest name either. Wait, what am I thinking? This girl has me tied to a chair. Do I take her deal and find another way out of this mess, or not?_

He walked back through the plan quickly and she promised to give him back his satchel. He put on his best unimpressed face at the mention of her promise but didn't say anything. Then he remembered he still had something in his arsenal that might get him out of this mess.

Then he smiled to himself and said, "Alright, listen, I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Here comes...the smoulder."

He screwed his face up, puckering his lips and crinklinng his brow. He held that expression for a few seconds before saying, "This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen," before giving up and heaving a sigh.

"Fine. I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" She squealed, bringing her hands up and letting go of his chair in the process.

As he fell face first toward the floor, he thought to himself, _Yep, definitely __not__ hot._

_Or was she?_

* * *

><p>Just something I came up with while I was camping and me and my family watched Tangled. This is going to be a fic consisting of Flynn, "a little at war with himself" about how he really feels about Rapunzel and how he sometimes seems to be in denial of how he feels about her. This should be fun and this is only the beginning. I love writing Flynn.<p>

Please leave a little review, I do so love getting them.

Thankies,  
>OSK<p> 


End file.
